Rebel Princess and the future Pharaoh of Egypt Version 2
by QueenBritt
Summary: A second version of this story with a little more detail and a different way of telling it. Also some character names are changed from English to Egyptian and some characters that were not added in the original Rebel Princess and future Pharaoh of Egypt have been added to this version Pairings: Atem x Britt Yugi x Hathor Yugi is going to be considered Atem's brother.
1. The form of the rebels & leader

There's a group of people in the Egyptian Village, word spreads fast around the village to those who are listening. The people who are forming a group their names are Jabari, Miu, Nailah, Oseye, and Hathor. They hope that their rumors of their group get to their best friend and Princess for they will need her help to get everything they need. They Pray to the gods that she'll get the word and luckily their prayers are answered because the rumors get straight to the Nile Kingdom.

"Princess Britt!" Kira says as she runs to Britt who turns around to face her

"What is it Kira?" Britt asked

Kira got close to her friend as she whispered in her ear what was going on throughout the village. When Britt heard a rebel, group was being formed against the Pharaoh she was shocked, sure she knew she was supposed to be betrothed to the future Pharaoh but her thoughts and heart went to the people. She made a personal decision right at that moment as her and Kira walked into her room. She went in her closet closing the door and when she walked out she was wearing non-royal clothes.

Kira gasped "Princess Britt"

"I am going. I cannot let my friends get hurt. I am sorry Kira but from this day I renounce my royal heritage until the day I am ready to come back." Britt said

"Then I shall go with you." Kira said

Britt wrote a note for her parents as Kira got her things together and they left out her window using her gift. Little did they know that they were being watched by Akhom, Nana, and Bre from their windows in the palace. Though Britt had her cloak on so she didn't know if she was spotted leaving but it didn't matter until this matter was settled she couldn't return. When they arrived at the group that was forming she noticed that there was no hideout for them so she was not safe at that point. She could tell though she was followed and as she looked back she saw that her friend Zahra had followed. She smiled at her before she made her way up to the front where Jabari was standing. "People of Egypt, follow me to a place we can call our base." Zahra said Just as Zahra was leading, Britt was going to follow when a hand was one her shoulder. She was shocked to see her siblings there but they all followed the group of people to the hideout. Jabari had caught glimpses off our cloaks realizing either Britt got word or something was about to happen.

Once inside the new base Jabari walked over to the people with cloaks on though Aiden, Bre and Nana had already lost their cloaks to blend in Britt didn't drop hers not yet at least. Jabari smiled though glad to see that his friend made it out to their group.

"Britt, you got word." Jabari said

"I did, but you need a leader of the group...someone to give orders." Britt said

Zahra was talking with everyone trying to figure out what they were good at and could contribute to a group like this. Some said they were Ka fighters, others said sword fighting or had other specialties. Britt knew the three of them had missed dinner during that time so when her and Amon walked in she was surprised that Zahra had some food in there for her. As Britt walked around while Zahra was doing this she noticed eyes on her probably wondering who she was. She dropped her cloak in front of the group but since she was in peasant clothes they didn't realize she was a royal.

"I see you all have come to join a rebellion group. Rumors have spread that you are all in danger because of a man with a golden eye causing problems. This group needs to have a leader and time to have you all train. I say we should have a competition to see who is worthy of being leader of this group. So those with leadership skills please come forward." Britt said

In Ancient times, it was uncommon for a woman to speak out of term but this group knew she was right and sent forward a few people. There were many fights but the truth was none of them could match with the person who spoke up first. So, when it came down to choosing even though there was a winner. Jabari was winner of these fights but when Britt went to announce him as leader. Jabari raised up Britt's hand

"I nominate Britt for leader, she is the one who came up with this fight for leader. When none of us could ever say that and so she makes the decisions for us. I will be her second in command." Jabari said

everyone cheered for Jabari's nomination so he took Britt's gray cloak away and brought over one they had made for a leader. He wrapped a black cloak around Britt's shoulders and handed her some knitted gloves to wear which she put them on. She couldn't say no to the people.

Britt went to her room later and started writing on a paper that she had in the room since Jabari gave her a few so she could do some for personal use.

 _My name is Nile Princess Brittania of the Nile Kingdom, I have unofficially renounced my royal heritage and now I am leader of the Rebels. I have never met my betrothed Prince so I hope I never must invade the Main royal family palace. This rebellion is my story about being a leader._


	2. Enter the fire Princess to the rebels

p data-p-id="53397069d22bf40c275ccca73f79e6f9"As the next day came the group had all settled into rooms the night before. Britt arose with the sun as she was used to but she knew they would need time to train. Currently she was only thirteen years of age and she had three years before her grandpa would try to drag her back. She had to make these three years count so as she rose for the day and met everyone in the training room. She watched everyone's techniques as they were training together. Women and Men, she wouldn't have them train individually. Sitting back, she watched the group, even her siblings were amongst the people who were training./p  
p data-p-id="ea4bb4bef8d2fd7f93cb8c1e218a3f09"'Never thought I'd see the day.' Britt thought/p  
p data-p-id="00890ad8421ef6634c2ab59b3fbbcb77"Around this time, Jabari came over and sat by her. "Britt, we need a name for our group." Jabari said/p  
p data-p-id="fa814e923fa95d86dc323e3350832ca1"Britt knew Jabari was right as she looked at everyone in the group. They were young, teens but still children to the adults. Britt smiled knowing exactly what to call them. "We'll be called the Desert Children." Britt said to Jabari./p  
p data-p-id="5935e43e0bfadaa036512b137eb8f96f"Around this time Princess Hathor was running around her grandfather's palace looking for her cousins. She couldn't find them anywhere so she walked over to her personal servant Amisi./p  
p data-p-id="454f54101e8136fdab3909dac500bf36""Amisi, where are my cousins?" Hathor asked/p  
p data-p-id="0e80e3a9d19a6d77e9a82ce99e2d369a""I'm sorry Fire Princess but no one has seen them since yesterday." Amisi said/p  
p data-p-id="39b208404f52edac44797c46b5a3bbff"Hathor couldn't believe this that the four of them just disappeared. Her cousins and especially her special gifted cousin who could handle an intruder with her gift. Something felt off and like she was missing something completely./p  
p data-p-id="cb3615dfcebb8f5009bd85cbdda980f6""Find them Amisi. They have to be somewhere." Hathor said to Amisi./p  
p data-p-id="696d0458cbce827ce97383177cc593df""Yes, My lady." Amisi said to her as she bowed leaving her alone./p  
p data-p-id="222b5efe093efe5d19072e0b9b36093e"'Britt where did you go? Where did you and your siblings go? Not only that where is Kira Britt's personal servant who is always by her side.' Hathor thought very concern./p  
p data-p-id="c2d01e9aae10b69429970dbc98b883d7"Going to the training room they were always allowed to use to practice their gifts she used it. Setting targets on fire as she was so angry that her cousins were missing./p  
p data-p-id="172642fa3efb65b79aa1dca07cd0ec95"'I don't care what it takes, I will find you all!' Hathor said/p  
p data-p-id="c281a73f70cd68310b8deb61d69b281d"While Amisi was looking for a clue to where the other royal children were, Hathor was walking around when she came across her cousin's room. She opened the door and walked in as she walked over to the table where Britt would write down things she came across Britt's note to her parents./p  
p data-p-id="75f200fd42c5a247ab75ecf370767e48"'no way, she went and joined the rebels.' Hathor thought/p  
p data-p-id="6669ae05b74289d4522e6618a6a6a7c4"Hathor realized right then that she needed to get away from the palace. If she was spotted they all would be in danger./p  
p data-p-id="8682d2ba0694918d2982dae7cfc66107"'we're no more than thirteen. Rebels are probably going to attack somewhere in the western part of Egypt where the pharaoh is.' Hathor thought/p  
p data-p-id="0ac9067d01547032a4fb413f7f99240e"Over where the rebels where they were all joined together for a meeting. Now that their leader had a name for their group it was time they all knew what they were going to be calling their selves. Watching as Jabari and Britt walked in front of the group ready to speak./p  
p data-p-id="75fe4b7bb3bf711c8211e07d1c3a3275""It's time everyone. We've decided on a name for the group. From this day forth we will be called the Desert Children of Egypt." Britt said to them/p  
p data-p-id="f3a802decb940accde59510ea84f3545"br / Everyone cheered and as Britt snapped her fingers Jabari presented the grey cloaks to everyone. Though Britt instructed that Bre and Nana get to choose their cloaks so when it came time Nana chose a light green while Bre chose a light blue. Akhom though joined the others in wearing a grey cloak./p  
p data-p-id="644b8c6a04ed81d94b01677790560d15"They started doing patrols of two once they were fully formed so that night when Britt and Jabari went out on first patrol they walked. Jabari walked but he starred at Britt most of the time. She was royalty but she wore non-royal clothes for now. Though they heard someone approaching and Britt went to get her dagger from her side as she was ready to defend herself but she stopped when she saw the red cloak approaching and knew exactly who it was./p  
p data-p-id="7254753eafd29068e8d9138cdc89a3bc""Hathor." Britt said softly/p  
p data-p-id="54c83e348ebc8114a6f1e60c1eab9802"Jabari was about to do something when he heard his leader. Hathor ran over hugging her cousin. Britt hugged her back as she closed her eyes glad to have her cousin there. She welcomed any family member who wanted to join her rebellion and she could see that was probably why Hathor was there though not far away from where they were she saw Amisi, Hathor's personal servant./p  
p data-p-id="96b71093c9cf15eb1910eaf546985d99"'so, they're both here.' Britt thought/p  
p data-p-id="4115be3fff965c8667504112714a9364"As they returned to the base and Britt got Hathor settled in to their group she sat down with her wanting to know what happened./p  
p data-p-id="53d022ea04f8b97296d1fa2ee9b65129""So how did you find me?" Britt asked/p  
p data-p-id="b3a3aa12e25f1fe0f358100e86c80174""Found your note, no one has looked in your room for you yet, so your parents haven't noticed your note." Hathor said/p  
p data-p-id="a0cd3b2f09eef4652e5d395ae245ec4c"Britt nod though she was surprised since her parents were missing all their children that they hadn't searched their rooms for them. It explained why her grandfather hadn't come looking for her./p  
p data-p-id="9ce8195479f94bc3fa08e14c89ead618""Were you followed?" Britt asked/p  
p data-p-id="29e5ef1b5c5e6019e7ac0f5e7be6608f""No, Amisi and I made it out without anyone noticing." Hathor said/p  
p data-p-id="5840bfcbf7a5616dec6de0d01bd97ad7"A few days had passed since Hathor joining them. Hathor learned a lot and Britt gave her a role of 3rd in command at the group. Learning her cousin's friends' names was pretty simple. She could figure out that Jabari was one due to being 2nd in command, then there was Miu, Nailah, Oseye, and the girl who had the same name as her Hathor./p  
p data-p-id="3cb96fc51eab472f9a8f1b1aba70e181"One day the Desert Children met in a room for Ka training. They all were to concentrate and summon their soul Kas to see who had the strongest. As it started everyone had a glow around them, for Britt it was a bright Nile Blue, Hathor's was surrounded by orange and red, while Bre was surrounded by Blue and Red, Nana had a green glow around her. Britt's friends Zahra, Nailah, Miu, Oseye and Hathor had Nile Blue glows around them but a shade darker than Britt's glow. As the glows took form above everyone, they looked around at each other's Kas. Hathor's was a redish orange fire dragon, Bre's was a red and blue dragon, Nana's was a ninja. Though as they were still surveying the area everyone's eyes landed on Britt seeing a Goddess. They all bowed to her except her closest friends and family for they had their respect. One of them even had the courage to speak up./p  
p data-p-id="f1df5bee87c57411222098edfdbe959c""Leader, you are the Nile Princess from the Nile Kingdom." Ailsa said/p  
p data-p-id="f2802ab751bcb57e74a2a95f8a326be5"Britt sighed and knew it probably would come out this way. "I am. I am on your side. We all are." She said gesturing over to her family. Hathor and the others all smiled a little at them./p  
p data-p-id="ffda6dfe8a8d7ebfd33cd8052eeab8d5""I'm really Fire Dragon Princess Bre, this is Princess of Bast Nana, Prince Akhom and Fire Princess Hathor." Bre said/p  
p data-p-id="b53ec9f87a8ffd2cfae7131fd6777310"The group waited for the people to say something retaliate on them but nothing happened. Instead they cheered for them as they knew now the royals from the east were on their side./p  
p data-p-id="a50322cb851e58ffe7eec41933e874e4""Princess, we will follow you anywhere you see fit for the rebellion." Alisa said to her/p  
p data-p-id="e79383cb8a088331fb08c9eef720c390"Britt felt so uncomfortable at that moment "Everyone please rise, no more bows. This rebellion we are equals, the desert children." Britt said/p  
p data-p-id="f4b64e253a0f2d54e5ebe23345ed3dbe""You have two years to make a difference Britt, before your betrothed comes looking for his bride to be." Hathor said to Britt/p  
p data-p-id="14213771458cf0d39f9732c471b23c3c"Everyone gasped as they heard this information hearing she was betrothed to another royal. "Who are you betrothed to?" Jabari asked her almost in a demanding tone. Britt ignored him but looked at Hathor "I am aware, Prince Atem will come for me someday if he truly wishes to still have me as his bride." Britt said/p  
p data-p-id="fc1b58fc2eebb90d198fa8f4d22e5785"Britt called her Ka back to her body as everyone followed her example. She kept the training going every day from that day forward but she put a map of Egypt in front of her, she wanted to stay out of the royal families view especially her own. She didn't even notice when Jabari had come over by her trying to get all close until he tried to wrap an arm around her waist which she removed./p  
p data-p-id="236b6a7e84e1160779b98cfc6ddab909""I am your leader, don't touch me like I am something more." Britt said still looking at the entire thing. She didn't know what more she could do at this time./p  
p data-p-id="e85369f2bc6555489e66658e86066fa0"Jabari retreated while she was doing her planning and he was angry at the thought she wouldn't let him get close./p  
p data-p-id="c6eef82fb3e82ab0a2d93bbe2d0ef257"'she may not even want to marry this prince and yet she will not let anyone near her.' Jabari thought, though it hid the fact that he had feelings for her since they were kids. He'd known Britt since they were kids remembering her times out of her home in a cloak which he always found strange./p  
p data-p-id="79205d346b859176f8595e38cb0500d1"Britt had Hathor over by her side as they were talking strategy, she made Hathor 3rd in command because she'd already given Jabari 2nd so she wasn't going to take it away./p  
p data-p-id="6a87d78fe89b7e1e4da8dc41e2bb4a36""So, no matter what we do, I have to avoid being seen. We have to make it like a man is leading this group and that you all are doing my orders with me behind the scenes." Britt said to her cousin./p  
p data-p-id="21f9a61356fd9cd32ba1e707ddb4481d"Hathor was thinking about this in very good detail knowing that it was true. She noticed all the villages around the Pharaoh's kingdom./p  
p data-p-id="f6cb3d157e23f57dc3cf73ba4bc8e3d3""Let's take a few of the villages, since the objective is the lure out this man with the eye we have to avoid any confrontation with the Pharaoh and your betrothed or at least try. So, every few months we can try to recruit a village, maybe even work on the villages over here." Hathor said/p  
p data-p-id="236a6e656b85d9360eb167f26d5f28f2"Britt found her planning genius and she nod "I agree." Britt said/p  
p data-p-id="4de5a6307da0a20733008ced68202ed5"For two years they did this and every time a village was either taken over or joined the rebellion the news went to the Pharaoh. The Desert Children were building their army and it was clear./p 


	3. Enter Prince Atem

~Main Royal Kingdom~

Prince Atem had entered the throne room where his father was leaning his head on his palm in frustration.

"Father," he said bowing his head slightly.

"Atem… You're here…" the Pharaoh said

Lifting his head, he was obviously troubled. Atem was alarmed but was always careful with his reactions.

"Is everything ok father? You look troubled" he said

Sitting by his father's side as the Pharaoh had nodded.

"Actually no…Your betrothed has gone missing for the past two years and the rebellion at the East side of Egypt… It's spreading fast. Three more villages have fallen, while six of them willingly joined the rebels… What am I to do Atem? We can't let the Rebels do as they please. My brother has offered his advice, but I'm not so sure that is the right way." the Pharaoh said.

Atem nodded his head in agreement listening to his father's words; he too wondered where the girl he met seven years ago had gone…surely, she couldn't have just disappeared.

"You are right father. But, tell me, have we learned what these rebels are after? There must be a reason for this. A rebellion doesn't happen for no reason." he asked.

"I have no idea. All the royal envoys we've sent have come back empty handed. The leader of the rebels refuses to meet many of the envoys." The Pharaoh said

"Let me go, father. Our other envoys have failed so let me try to use mine to bring an end to this."

"But Atem that's dangerous" the Pharaoh protested, but Atem's answer was ready.

"I am going to be the future Pharaoh. I must start acting like it. Most of all you must let me do so. Please father. Let me try my abilities on this one. Maybe the rebellion could help us find my betrothed.". The Pharaoh couldn't do much but accept.

"Very well. But I insist that you should take someone with you. Perhaps Seto."

"Seto is very easily annoyed, and I'd rather take Mahad, but also I'd like to have my journey remain secret." Atem finally said.

"Very well. Mahad it is." The Pharaoh agreed.

"Thank you, father. I will try to be worthy of your trust. I set off first thing in the morning" Atem said and got up, bowed and left the room,

"Be careful my son" the Pharaoh whispered alone in his throne room.

Atem walked through the hallways where luckily he met someone he could trust. Mana. For some reason, he didn't want many people knowing where he was going. Most of all he felt this journey would help him find the girl his father insisted he married. The Nile Princess of Egypt, Brittania.

"Mana" he waved his finger for her to come closer as the girl hopped next to him with a smile.

"Hey, Prince. What can I do for you?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"I need you to go to Mahad and have him prepare for a journey to the East side of Egypt early in the morning before the sun rises in the sky. I need this done in complete secret." The brunette girl nodded her head in obedience and left for her master's chambers, as Atem proceeded to his chambers.

As he walked to his room, he saw his brother come into view. Yugi may have looked like him there were a few significant differences in the way they looked.

"Brother where are you going?" Yugi asked his brother

Atem walked in his room starting to pack for his trip early morning. "I'm heading to the eastern side of Egypt to try to find out about the rebellion," Atem told Yugi.

Yugi was shocked to hear that he was leaving to deal with the rebels. He couldn't believe his brother would be willing to do this, but at the same time, Yugi knew Atem was the future Heir to the throne.

"Does this also have something to do with that Princess?" Yugi asked

Atem looked back at him, at first he didn't know how to answer that due to Atem couldn't say he was in love with his bride-to-be, he hadn't seen her in seven years. Though he went back to packing.

"She disappeared not long before the rebellion was known," Atem said

Yugi went over helping Atem with his packing knowing his brother had a long journey ahead of him. Atem smiled at the chance to have his little brother be by his side for the night. Though once they turned in to sleep, he didn't sleep well that night.

Early Morning came quickly as Atem rose and met Mahad at the stables where the horses were. Behind the stables, Mahad was waiting for his prince with a small team of loyal guards to escort them on their journey. When they first set off, there wasn't much said between the two, but as the day progressed, Mahad decided to ask.

"My Prince, what are you seeking by trying to talk with the Rebels?" Mahad asked

"Peace and possibly ask if they know the where bouts of the Nile Princess," Atem said

Luckily for the group, the East Borders was a little more than a day away from the Palace, so they didn't have a too much time journey before they set up camp. When they all relaxed, Atem went into his camp and Mahad followed behind as Atem sat down.

"So, tell me Mahad, What do you know of these rebels?" Atem asked.

"I don't know much. As you know High Priest Aknadin is in charge over here in the East Borders, so all the information comes from him. What he's told everyone is that the leader of the rebels is some strange cloaked man. No one has seen his face, but they call themselves 'The Desert Children'" The priest answered. Atem was very curious on why a man would want to keep his face covered?


	4. Before the Meeting

The group had grown, Britt was now sixteen as the leader of the rebels. Rumors had spread her family was looking for her to marry her off but she wasn't going to come back so quickly, so she kept to work.

Word Spread through the month about the Pharaoh sending truce envoys to meet the Desert Children's demands or find a way to comply ending the rebellion. Each time she'd had to meet with the envoys, she never revealed her face and made her voice sound like a man to make the people think she was. Concealing her voice was hard enough though sometimes she would whisper to Jabari to answer for her to keep her identity. Each envoy failed their way to finding a truce, and she'd send them on their way to report to the Pharaoh.

Hathor noticed how hard this was becoming and met Britt in her room when there was a chance. "How long?" Hathor asked

"How long what?" Britt asked

"How long until you can't keep your identity secret? What if they send your betrothed one of these times?" Hathor said to Britt

The thought had crossed her mind that one of these times she would meet Atem again. It could happen any time that she was having to see these envoys, which when Jabari had come back she always worried he would say the Prince was the one waiting for her. Little did she know that Jabari was listening outside of her room.

"You know our family expects me to Marry the Prince of Egypt; they're looking for me now because I turned sixteen," Britt said to Hathor

Jabari had feelings for Britt, everyone in the Desert Children had seen it including Britt. Britt, though she was technically spoken for until she could figure out what to do about her betrothed.

"I know they do, one of these times you may see him. Whether it be this coming envoy of the next." Hathor said

Hathor was Britt's 3rd in command, and to her that meant something, more importantly, they were family which held a bit more value than her second in command who was merely a friend.

"what will do you do about Jabari? You know he likes you, he's in a different class than us." Hathor said

Britt sighed as she was looking over their next attack plans for the rebellion. Hathor was right about Jabari, he did like her, and that was the reason she kept him at arm's length away from her if not further. She could feel that someone was watching them and so was Hathor as Hathor opened the door and Jabari fell in the room.

"Jabari." Britt said as she stood up

"Betrothed? Meaning you are expected to Marry another man? A prince you don't love." Jabari said to Britt

"I'm still a Princess even if I am the leader of this rebellion; I must live up to the expectations my grandfather and Goddess set for me." Britt answered him

"I won't allow it; I'll find a way to set you free!" Jabari said

Nothing could prepare them for the next envoy, what it held for each of them. Especially Britt for her future was about to catch up with her.


	5. The Meeting

As the guards that had come along was putting up a royal banner, Atem had that in addition to the royal banner, the banners for truce be waving over their tents as well. So that word would spread to the rebels that they were coming in peace.

"How shall we contact the rebels my Prince?" Mahad asked

"Don't worry Mahad. They'll come to us. We are visible from this spot, People who are associated with them will tell them..."  
"This could be dangerous, we should be very cautious my Prince as you are the future Pharaoh…" Mahad said  
"Worry not Mahad, I will be very careful as always." Atem reassured him.

After what seemed like hours, just before sunset a group of horsemen approached the Prince's camp. Guards were staying close by the Prince's tent as they saw the group was led by a blonde man and that each of every one of them light cloaks. The blonde man halted before the guards of the Prince's tent and stayed on his horse. Mahad exited the tent. "Who are you and what do you seek?" he asked the man.

"My name is Jabari and I am second in command in the Desert Children." The blonde horseman said. "I wish to speak to whomever is leading this _truce_ envoy…" he said in a clearly mocking tone.

Mahad could see his scimitar shining under his belt, but before he spoke Prince Atem came out of the tent.

"My Prince!" Mahad exclaimed worried. Jake widened his eyes.  
"The P... Prince?" he mumbled.  
"I believe I am the one who you are seeking 2nd in command of the Desert Children, however, I will not speak with the second in command. As you see..." he said pointing to the banners that he had above his tents.

"we come in peace. So, come back with your leader." Atem finished his sentence and went back inside the tent.

Jabari narrowed his eyes in anger and turned his horse back leading his group for one he didn't like the idea of taking their leader Britt out to meet the Prince. Many didn't know a woman led their group let alone the Nile Princess of Egypt was their leader that was the Desert Children's biggest secret. The Second reason Jake was so angry was that the Prince was his leader's betrothed.

A few hours passed and the sun had already set in the desert but the group hadn't returned just yet. It wasn't until morning when the group of rebels came back, this time led by a man in a black hooded cloak. Atem looked outside of his tent seeing the group approach as the leader descended his black horse. Something about that horse seemed familiar to Atem though he couldn't place why at the moment. The leader was smaller and more delicate than that Jabari guy, who also descended his horse but he noticed that someone else had descended a horse a person in a red cloak. The three walked to the tent alone while the rest of their horsemen stayed behind. When the guards tried to get close, Jabari got in front of his leader refusing to let them search her for weapons or even let them search him or the 3rd in command so the guards wouldn't let them pass.

"Just let them in." Atem ordered as he went over sitting in his chair in the tent with Mahad by his side.

The small, cloaked leader with the 2nd and what Atem assumed was the 3rd in command entered the tent. Jabari had a very frustrated look but there was something else in Jabari's look that caught Atem's attention he just couldn't process what he was seeing in Jake's eyes fully. The Desert Children leader was completely concealed under the hood but Atem could see only the leader's eyes. They were fierce but somehow gentle as well in a way familiar. Their color was like his, amethyst…

"So, you decided to grace me with your presence leader of the Desert Children. I have met your lackey, but may I have your name too?" Atem asked

Jabari made a furious move but his leader put their arm in front of him and stopped him. Mahad moved as well but Atem nodded for him to stay at ease.

" Our henchmen are quite irritable…" Atem chuckled.

The cloaked leader made a gesture with their finger toward Jabari to come closer and whispered something in his ear. Jabari took an annoyed expression.

"But …" he tried to protest but his leader gave him a strict look so he sighed and retreated knowing nothing could change her mind even though this man he would be leaving her alone with was her betrothed.  
"Very well… Prince" he almost spat "My leader requests to be alone with you." he said. Atem chuckled again.  
"Very well, I will allow it. Mahad, leave us" he said.

Mahad tried to protest as well but he knew better. He bowed and escorted Jabari out of the tent but he also tried to escort the person in the red cloak but they backed out of mahad's grasp so Mahad left them alone. So now Atem and two cloaked figures were completely alone.

"So, now will you grace me with your name and your face leader of the Desert Children?" Atem asked pouring some wine in three golden mugs on a small table next to his chair.

When Atem was done pouring the cups and the cloaked leader slowly lifted her gloved hands and started removing her hood. Atem widened his eyes in surprise as he faced the leader of the rebel group but he knew this girl for she wasn't just a rebel she was a royal. The black hood, revealed a beautiful female face. The leader of the Desert Children… was a woman! Not just any woman but the Nile Princess herself. Atem's heart literally skipped a beat and he felt a strange tingling in his stomach as he looked at her for the first time in so many years of being apart.

"Hello Atem." Britt said to him, she didn't want to think of the possibility that he had come for her.

"Brittania, you…You are the leader of the Desert children." Atem said to her.  
"I am, will the Prince of Egypt speak with a woman? Not Just any woman but his betrothed Princess?" Britt asked

Atem for a moment looked at her, she'd gotten beautiful in the time she'd been away. He could see she'd been taking care of herself on her own but her eyes were not as kind like the last time they'd met, no she'd been to battle and probably seen the death of some of her comrades.

"You know I wouldn't discriminate you." Atem answered her, then he looked at the red cloaked figure. "I see your cousin has joined you."

Britt smirked "My cousin, My sisters, My brother. We are all in for the safety of the other side." Britt said but she turned her back to him.

"Please, drink with me Brittania…" Atem said

Britt rarely used her full name and the sound of it coming from his deep voice made her feel a little strange. Hathor was staying back letting Britt take charge here but she could see that her cousin was having a tough time. It may have been a few years since the last time Britt had seen Prince before she'd become part of the Rebellion. Now, Britt was there looking at him face to face as a man but in the back of her mind she knew he wasn't just a man but the man her grandfather wished her to marry. They were close to the same age so it wasn't strange that she felt a slight attracted to him despite their positions, but she sure didn't like it since she wasn't convinced that it was love she felt.

" I am sure as hell not going to drink that wine. You think I'm stupid?" she said and pierced through him with her look.

Atem was seriously excited by her behavior, maybe it'd been years since the last time they'd met. When he'd left home he hadn't been sure what he felt for his betrothed yet here she was and he hadn't even asked her yet her reason because of who she was. It causes him to feel a strange rush, every time their eyes met.

"You're afraid I might poison you? I assure you I wouldn't resort to poisoning my Fiancée, but here. Drink from my cup." He smirked extending his cup to her after he took a good sip, to prove her that his wine was not poisoned.

Hathor didn't like this one bit, the way they were toward each other made her feel uncomfortable but she knew Britt had to be the leader and prove herself. Britt looked at him with suspicion but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of confirming that she is indeed scared. He could have taken an antidote, considering their arrangement she knew he wouldn't be unfair to her especially with the way his eyes looked so sincere…

She took the cup and drank some wine from it. It was good, she hadn't had wine in so long she'd forgotten the taste. Atem looked at her with satisfaction.  
"Isn't that better? Don't you miss being a royal and not a rebel?" he said.  
"I didn't come here to share your wine. I don't care if I is it, the people need me." she said giving him back the mug. As he took it, their hands touched and the both felt a wave of electricity pass through their bodies as their eyes met.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Britt averted her eyes from his. She turned her back on him so that he wouldn't see the slight pink blush that appeared on her cheeks but Hathor saw it.

"Yet you did" he said smirking as he had noticed their contact had the same impact on her that it had on him.

"However,…" he said clearing his throat "I am more concerned of your previous statement. Could you elaborate on that?" he said sitting back on his chair.

Britt came back to normal as she turned to face him with her fierce eyes again, she didn't care if he was her betrothed her goal was clear and she wasn't stopping for no one...  
"Very well Atem. For once one of these envoys has got me to come out and the only reason you are willing to listen is because of who I am to you. Consider yourself lucky I chose to come out, but maybe I shouldn't be willing to speak." She said. Atem was really confused now, he knew other envoys couldn't get the leader out and now he knew why.  
"What do you mean?" Atem asked  
"Oh come on Atem. All your previous envoys were a mockery. Not one of those envoys wanted to talk to me, they talked with Jake. You just tried to talk me out of being the leader to betray my people. Well I'm not going back and you can't make me. The people here are losing their children!" Britt said  
"What are you saying?!" he said now seriously upset and wondering how this was his father's fault. "Explain". His tone made Britt realize that his father didn't even know.

"Very well. Let's pretend your father knows nothing. The people of the East Border villages have been suffering for years. My own Grandfather can't do anything about it. People from your father's kingdom have been taking and torturing our children to extract their Ka! Thousands of children of the East have suffered terribly for power! I thought your father was better than that!" she said now loudly with her eyes piercing through him

. Atem felt his heart stop. She was clearly talking about Aknadin who'd been in charge of this side of the country… And he had heard of a project of his to strengthen the Egyptian army… was this the plan Aknadin had been talking about?!  
"No…that…. that's not possible… Uncle…" he mumbled.  
"You think it's not possible? … I will NOT let this happen anymore, by the Nile waters I swear it..." She finally said trying to keep the tears from falling. She couldn't think of such a thing innocent children being killed for power.

Britt walked over to Hathor who put a hand on her shoulder and Britt put her hood back up. "I will never agree to peace until the job is done. Until your uncle pays for his crimes and death of so many children." Britt said

Atem was about to say something when he saw Hathor put her hood up as well and two girls escaped out of his tent. "Brittania!" Atem yelled, he'd found her his Princess and she was getting away. As he ran out he saw the group of horsemen leaving and Britt leading the group back to their hideout. Atem felt like his heart had left with her as he never realized what she could do to him. No matter what he had to get her to end this war.


End file.
